The Crossed Paths (Blake)
by AL55BN
Summary: A joint story with my friend Nathan. I am doing Blake's point of view, He is doing Weiss'. Rated T for language and mild adult themes


**AUTHORS NOTE: So my friend Nathan and I are starting a new joint series. I will be typing and posting the odd chapters from Blake's point of view, and he will be doing the even chapters in Weiss' point of view. His channel name is KillerDude1999.**

_**Chapter 1: Blake**_

I was arriving to Beacon on one of the many large airships. There were a lot of people. As we lifted off, I thought back to the events that led me to Beacon.'

I was born on April 13, 8613. My mother was a cat like me, but my dad was a dog. Kind of ironic. I know. Being a faunus, I had a pretty crappy childhood. All the kids would pick on me. That is why I wear my bow. The only place I felt safe from bullying was during the White Fang protests. I met my first boyfriend, Adam Taurus, in the 1st grade. We went to the protests, him being a bull, together. I finally felt happy. Then I felt like my life ended when my parents died in a protest turned violent. I moved in with Adam's Family. Both of Adam's parents were cows, and so was his little brother, Jimmy. Jimmy was 3 years younger than Adam. When we were 13, Adam and I decided to start an all faunus band called "_The Animals_." I was Lead singer and guitarist. Adam was also the Lead singer and bassist. Jimmy played second guitar, our friends Sun Wukong and Velvet Scarletina were on Drum set and keyboard respectively. We had a few hits, like From Shadows. We were very popular among the faunus youth. We might have been more popular than Casey Lee and the Rooster's Teeth for a little while. We disbanded The Animals when the Wukong family moved to Vacuol.

It was then when Adam decided to run away. He tried to get me, Jimmy, and Velvet to as well. I was the only one who agreed. So on the night of March 20, 2009, we left. We ran to the forest of Forever Fall, bringing our, By the weapons time we were 16, we had established a little camp. We became scavengers and robbers. Adam wore a mask over his eyes due to a burn he got on his right eye a year before. One day, we decided to blow up a train. I don't remember why.

I was sitting on a rock waiting for Adam's signal.

"Blake, its time," he said as he walked up.

"Ok," I said as I looked at him.

We headed for our target. We stopped at the edge of the hill, waiting for our prey. When it arrived, we slid down the hill, pushing off at the right moment to land on the train. We ran to a hatch. Adam opened the hatch using Wilt to cut the lock. We jumped in to find ourselves surrounded by AK-130 Androids.

"Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way," Adam said as the androids activated

"Don't be so dramatic," I responded

"INTRUDER! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" one of the androids shouted as it activated its weapons.

We fought off the androids.

"Let's do this," Adam said after we defeated the androids.

We ran outside just to be greeted by more androids. We defeated them too. We then entered another room. We walked over to a chest.

"Perfect," Adam said as he opened it. "Now move to the next car. I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" I asked.

"What about them…?" Adam responded.

Then a huge security robot with four massive guns on its back dropped from the celing. "Adam…" I said

We fought it. It knocked me back but Adam caught me

"We need to get out of," I said

It then shot us out of the car.

The thing started powering up a large plasma blast.

"Buy me some time!" Adam shouted

"Are you sure?" I responded

"Do it!" Adam yelled.

I charged at the bot, dodging all of its shots. I then started to attack it. I ran back to Adam.

"Move!" He yelled.

The bot then shot at Adam, but he absorbed all of its power. The red accents on his hair and clothes started glowing. He then used the absorbed power to defeat it. He then ran towards the car I was on, but stopped before he got on. He reached out for me.

"Good bye," I said as I cut the link of the two carts with Gambol Shroud.

The cart Adam was on stopped as mine sped off.

The next day I decided I was going to go to Beacon. I took the test and aced it. I bought my own house with stolen money. I got my transcripts in the mail.

That is how I got here. 'Hey, that girl over there looks familiar.'

"Hey you in the white," I called, "My names Blake, what's yours?"

**So I hope you enjoyed my version of Blake's backstory. Check out Nathan's channel in a week for his version of Weiss' backstory. I hope you enjoyed and see you in two weeks.**


End file.
